


Mistletoe kisses

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Coldwave winter wonderland week [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, coldwave winter wonderland week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Sara, Ray and Amaya try to get Mick & Leonard under the mistletoe to kiss so that they can finally admit their feelings for each other.However,It's Sara, Ray & Amaya that get the surprise.(Day 6 of: Coldwave winter wonderland week)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never right?

 

"What is that?" Rip asked disgusted, one day when he walked into the bridge and saw the plant hanging from the ceiling.

"What does it look like Rip?" Sara teased with a smirk as she walked to him.

"I know what it is. Mistletoe is still a thing in the future. But what is it doing in my waverider?" Rip asked with a groan.

"We thought it would be a little fun, that's all." Ray said. "And god knows after this year we need to have a little fun."

"Yeah.." Sara trailed off with a smirk before pulling Rip close and kissing him gently and quickly on his cheek before pulling away. "And you were stood under it." She then added with a laugh before walking away.

"Ugh. Can you not take it down?" Rip asked heading towards his office.

"No." Sara and Ray answered at the same time. Rip rolled his eyes in response as he walked into his office and shut the door behind him.

"So you do remember the plan right?" Sara asked, turning to face Ray.

"Get Rory and Snart under the mistletoe. Yes I remember." Ray confirmed as Amaya walked in.

"Get who under the mistletoe? Ooh! I love a secret mission." Amaya said with a smirk, looking at the mistletoe briefly before looking at the two.

"Rory and Snart. It was my idea. Them two have so much unresolved sexual tension and everyone can see it, even if them two can't. Seriously they've known each other for almost 30 years, you'd think they'd be able to talk to one another." Sara said, smiling at Amaya.

"Ehem!" Ray faked coughed, glaring at Sara.

"And this ones. Mainly my idea. We sort of came up with the idea between us. Just making sure he is fully aware of the plan." Sara commented, earning a slight laugh of Amaya.

"Well they are hardened criminals and really when has either of them done feelings, especially Snart. We only saw the emotional side of Mick when Snart died and then came back." Ray pointed out, looking at the two females because unknown him Amaya had come over and sat on Sara's lap and started kissing Sara. "Okay. Ew come on. Keep it PG girls. You know what I'm out of here."

* * *

  
"Can all crew members please report to the bridge immediately." Rips bodice rang out over the intercom, and Leonard looked up at the camera and scowled. You'd think coming back from the dead would warrant a day off. Apparently not.

"You coming Len?" Mick asked, poking his head round the door as Leonard got off the bed slowly, due to the amount of pain he had, apparently being pulled through the time stream hurts- hence why he was in bed.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Suppose I have no choice." Leonard drawled as he walked over to the door. "Whatever is going on, it sure sounds important."

"When is it never with our dear captain? He makes the littlest of things sound important." Mick joked earning a slight laugh off Leonard as he walked out his quarters and joined Mick by his side.

"What ever it is, I'm sure not dying again. The pain is just not worth it." Leonard said with a shrug before wincing at his action.

"Yeah don't joke about that." Mick growled. "Living without you was just not worth it."

"I know Mick. But I was always coming back for you. I couldn't let you continue he being treated the way you was by those assholes. So, I've been thinking, what if we go back... go back home." Leonard said as they stepped onto the bridge. "We'll talk about it later yeah?" He then added before looking around. "Uh. Is it me or is there no-one here?" Mick turned to face Leonard and smiled. "What?"

"Len." Mick said, motioning up to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe?" Leonard asked, looking up at the ceiling. "What about it?"

"Well.. maybe I better do this." Mick said, pulling Leonard closer and kissing him. Leonard froze for a couple of seconds, his brain needing to take a moment to catch up and be aware of what was happening, everything was so sudden. Leonard could feel Mick slowly starting to pull away, but before Mick could, he wrapped his arms around Mick's neck and pulled him back in, earning a little groan off Mick.  
  
Eventually, the two pulled away but before either of them could say anything, there were cheers coming from rips office.

"Well, it's about damn time one of you maned up and made a move on the other." Sara said, walking towards them. "It only took you guys what? 30 years and Snart coming back from the dead, literally, for you guys to just kiss." She then added hugging the two. Leonard gave a look to Mick.

"Actually.." Leonard drawled and Mick nodded. "We've been together for almost 30 years. I remember how I told you that I met Mick in Juvie... that day changed my life. Not just because I almost died- for the first time- because I met Mick and even though we're not particularly a touchy feely couple, we love each other and we've been married for 25 of those years. Despite our fights and separations, we've only been with each other."

"Goals!" Amaya squealed happily. "Even though homosexuality is seriously frowned upon in the 1940's, I'm not an homophobe, clearly." She then added, giving Sara a wink.

"Is that what you guys wondered? I could have told you that." Rip announced, rolling his eyes. "I am from the future after all."

"You said we're irrelevant to the timeline though." Ray pointed out.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about you guys. I know everything there is to know about you all mr palmer." Rip said.

"Cute." Leonard said, smiling back at Mick before pulling him close and kissing him again. Mick smirked against Leonard's lips, holding him as close as possible before lifting him up. Leonard groaned and wrapped his legs around Mick's waist.

"Oh god! My eyes!" Ray cried out, almost horrified, earning a punch off Sara.

"We had to watch you being all cute with Kendra for several months, let them have their happiness." Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Mr Snart! Mr Rory! Can you please go to your own quarters and do that!" Rip shouted rolling his eyes as he walked back into the office, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What do you say Lenny, why don't we go back to our quarters." Mick said, pulling away from the kiss slightly, starting to walk down the corridor.

"Hey Amaya. Why don't we do the same and go to my quarters?" Sara asked with a smirk, to which Amaya smirked back at Sara.

"Lead the way canary." Amaya responded and the two walked away, leaving Ray at the bridge.

"Yep. Forever alone." Ray said, looking around. "I wonder what Nate is doing." 


End file.
